


New Ground

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: About new cities and new relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for **Satellites** , a matsuhana fanzine you can find in its entirety [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1iO4UAX4MRKdEhOb2lRNkJhNDg/view)! Please take a look and check out all the lovely fic and art created for it! Also, a huge thank you San [tookumade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade) for organising it!

The Europe trip that Issei goes on with Takahiro over the summer holidays before their third year of university is objectively the best time in his entire life.

In two weeks, he's been to three different countries, has stumbled his way through conversations in languages he doesn't even speak, and has seen so many sights that his head spins when he thinks about just how much they've managed to fit into such a limited time. None of it, however, is quite as amazing as the fact that Takahiro is right here with him, currently sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of their hotel room in Paris. The Europe trip had originally been his idea. Just like it was also his idea to take Issei aside the moment they landed at Heathrow Airport and say, _look, how about we just accept the fact that we're dating?_

Nothing has felt the same every since. Two weeks later and Issei is still reeling at how Takahiro can take something they've both spent at least one year of high school and then two more years of university tiptoeing around, and resolve it so easily, without hesitation. Not even thinking for a moment that it wouldn't work out because they've both known what the answer would be. They've known for years now, just waiting for the other to make the first step and finally, they're here.

"You're doing the thing again," Takahiro says, a little muffled as he speaks against the mattress. "The getting lost in thought thing. You've been doing it since we started dating. Did I break you?"

Issei snorts quietly, getting onto the bed and lying on his back, beside Takahiro. "I'm not _that_ easy to break, you know. Don't take that as encouragement to keep trying, though."

Takahiro props himself up his his elbows and laughs. "Please. You short circuit every single time I kiss you."

"I do _not_. Stop making things up—" Issei is interrupted by Takahiro kissing him. He can feel his face going red as Takahiro pulls back. "Well—I mean. That's just—"

"See?" Takahiro grins, leaning in and bumping their noses together. "Short circuited. Just like that."

"This is still new," Issei points out, a little defensively. "I just need to get used to it. I need to get used to the fact that we're…"

"Boyfriends?" Takahiro suggests, looking incredibly delighted just to be saying it. "We're boyfriends, who kiss. That's a thing we do now."

"Yeah it is." Issei feels his ears burning too, now. "I'm really glad."

Takahiro leans in and kisses him again. Issei rests a hand on the nape of his neck, holding him close and kissing back. They don't pull apart for a while and when they do, Issei feels a little dazed.

"All the places we've gone and all the things we've seen," Takahiro murmurs, grinning as he strokes his fingers down the side of Issei's face, "and this is still the best thing I've seen on this entire trip. Do you know you're blushing?"

"I'm aware," Issei replies, his voice sounding a little strained even to his own ears. "Very much so. I can't make it stop."

"I'm enjoying this. Do you know I spent two whole years in high school trying to make you lose your composure?"

Issei laughs. "Here I thought you just liked dirty jokes."

"That too," Takahiro admits. "But you always looked so calm about everything, I wanted to find a way to ruffle your feathers. I should have just kissed you, huh?"

"That probably would have done the trick," Issei nods. "But for what it's worth, I'm really glad that it happened the way it did."

Their first kiss was in London, where they'd been bundled up against the cold night while walking along the Thames. Issei's phone wallpaper is currently the photo they took together just before Takahiro turned to him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Matsukawa Issei, the closet romantic." Takahiro snickers. "I'm telling Oikawa. You're never going to live it down."

"You're the one who won't stop saying embarrassingly sweet things," Issei protests.

"You think they're sweet."

"And _embarrassing_. You said my smile was brighter than all of the city lights, last night. I groaned."

"You did," Takahiro acknowledges. "But then you also kissed me while we were standing on the Eiffel Tower, so who's the real winner here?"

Issei shoves at him playfully. "Didn't we have a debate over this during lunch? We decided that we're both kind of winning, here. Remember?"

"Right." Takahiro nods, satisfied. "It definitely does feel that way."

"Can you imagine if you didn't say anything at Heathrow?" Issei asks, pulling Takahiro against him. "If we just did this trip pretending we weren't into each other. I mean, it still would have been a lot of fun, but…"

Takahiro presses a kiss to Issei's jaw. "But this is definitely better. I'm really glad that I decided I was doing this."

"Me too." Issei smiles. "I knew that this trip would be amazing with you, but you just had to go and surprise me, didn't you?"

" _This_ ," Takahiro says, taking Issei's hand and squeezing, "is going to be amazing too. Probably a whole different adventure on its own, huh?"

"Well." Issei kisses Takahiro's forehead. "Like every other adventure we've had together, I know we're going to have fun with this one."

Takahiro wrinkles his nose, laughing. "Cheesy. Not as cheesy as me, though."

"Oh, it's a competition now." Issei grins, linking their fingers together and kissing their joined hands. "You better watch out, then. You know what I'm let when I get competitive. I'm taking you down."

"I thought we agreed that this _wasn't_ a competition," Takahiro rests his head on Issei's shoulder, squeezing his hand. "But that said, if we're really going there, I have one thing to say. _Bring it_ , Matsukawa." 

They laugh, touching their foreheads together, and Issei knows in that moment that whatever may come, they're both going to have fun together. For as long as he's known Takahiro, that's always been the most important thing.


End file.
